


Diablo

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Tsunderes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A test subject, who has the power of a demon flees to the Avengers for help, with the toxic blood coursing through your body, can one of the Avengers finally make your heart human once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You going to lock me up and throw away the key?" You sighed as you were chained to a chair.  
"No we have a need for you" The man spoke.  
"I have no interest in being your pet!" You snapped at him, a sharp slap came across your face, you glared at the man.  
"I don't think you understand, I made you, I can undo you" He glared.  
"Undo me" You laughed, "You can't undo what you've done"  
"I can kill you if you don't listen to me!" He snapped.  
"You don't understand do you" You glared a him, voice cold as ice.  
"You were a mistake, I knew you wouldn't listen to me, we will just start anew now we know the formula works" He sighed smirking as he held a gun to your head.  
"You're right" You smirked as you looked at him.  
"Be gone Diablo!" He snapped as he pulled the trigger.  
Silence fell across the room, before you quickly stood behind the man.  
"You're right, I am a mistake, a mistake that will drag you to the depths of hell" You smirked as you arm turned into a claw and you drove it through his chest.  
"You...bitch" He hissed as he fell to the floor with a thud, "How could you do this to me"  
You shook your arm getting rid of the blood, and sighed as you looked at his body.  
You crouched down removing his gun holster and clipping it around your thighs, you looked around the room before walking towards the door, before resting your head against it.  
"Do, do I really want to do this...." You muttered, as you lifted your head and opened the door, you looked out over the mountain range as you looked over towards the New York, you walked over to the cliff, as you looked back to see guards running towards you.  
"Sorry, Father" You muttered as you ran and jumped off the cliff as the guards yelled after you.  
"Diablo release" You muttered, screaming in agony as two pairs of (f/c) demon wings grew out of your back, you quickly flapped them and began to fly towards New York.

"Avengers Tower?" You muttered as you flew towards the tower, quickly skidding to a stop on the roof, you wings vanishing, as you panted for air.  
"And you are?" A suit of Iron glared down to you.  
"(f/n), (l/n)" You said quickly standing up and looking at the suit.  
"You are a very pretty girl" He smirked, as the mask unclipped, "Tony Stark, although you probably know me".  
"First I've heard of you" You smiled back as he pulled a shocked/insulted face.  
"Well, can you tell me how you got onto my roof?" Tony sighed as he looked at you.  
"I fell" You glared back.  
"You fell...from?" Tony began motioning his hand for you to carry the sentence on.  
"Niflheim" You quickly answered.  
"So you must know Thor then? He probably knows about that sort of stuff" Tony sighed, "Come on then, let me guess you're a god too".  
You stared blankly at Tony, giving a small nod as you followed him down some stairs. You walked into the living room and saw two men sat there looking at you puzzled.  
"Who is she Stark" The blonde man said.  
"Her name is (f/n) (f/n), usual story fell from the sky, she's from Niflheim" Tony sighed as you walked in glaring at the brown haired man.  
"Nice to meet you (f/n) I'm Steve" Steve smiled as he extended his hand.  
"Hi..." You muttered back, shaking his hand and quickly taking a step back.  
"For someone who's from the same place as Thor, you're very polite" Steve chuckled slightly.  
"This is Bucky" Steve smiled pointing to Bucky as he walked over.  
"Hello" Bucky muttered, as you gave a small smile to him, you quickly looked around the room, then sighed.  
"Can I tell you something...." You muttered.  
"What's troubling you?" Steve smiled.  
"I sense a dark force!" Thor boomed as he walked in followed by an Archer.  
"Know this girl Thor?, she's from Niflheim" Tony yawned as he poured him self a drink.  
"You let a demon in here!" Thor boomed as he pointed his hammer at you.  
"Thor, stand down she isn't a demon!" Steve snapped at Thor who looked annoyed.  
"Niflheim is the underworld!" Thor yelled getting more and more angry.  
"I don't mean any harm" You muttered hiding behind Steve.  
"Thor, stand down" Steve commanded.  
"Never, not until that demon is gone!" Thor boomed as he threw his hammer at Steve who blocked it with his shield sending him flying off against a wall, Bucky quickly ran to him.  
"Now you maiden return from where you came!" Thor boomed the hammer returning to his hand.  
"Thor" Steve coughed as he stood up.  
"Please don't do this!" You cried acting innocent as Thor threw his hammer.  
"Thor!" Tony yelled along with Steve, as the Archer had just slipped away to a counter.  
"I really didn't want to do this" You sighed as every froze, as the hammer lay at your feet, you arm was now covered in (f/c) scales, your hands now had claws on their nails.  
"Who are you really?" Steve glared as he stood with his shield, as Bucky held the gun in his hand.  
"You already know who I am" You glared at him before lowering your arm, as it returned to normal.  
"Ok so what are you doing here?" Tony asked.  
"I came here because this is the only safe place for me" You sighed as you looked Tony in the eyes.  
"You are a demon, I was right!" Thor boomed happily.  
"Congratulations you know the realms of the world want a fucking gold star" You hissed at Thor who made small noise, as Steve stood with his mouth wide open and Bucky and the Archer smirking a bit.  
"I like this girl" The archer smirked.  
"Then you can protect her Clint" Tony smiled as he walked out.  
"Wait, no I never said that!" Clint yelped as he jumped off the counter.  
"What do you mean by safe" Steve said regaining his composure.  
"I mean, no offense but I fit in, you're all freaks, advanced humans, gods, whatever you want to call your selves, but I am no different from you" You sighed as you walked over to the counter.  
You shifted your head to the side swiftly dodging a bullet.  
"Really" You glared over to Bucky.  
"Bucky stand down" Steve sighed, Bucky ignored him and readied another shot at you.  
He pulled the trigger as you quickly brushed the bullet to the side, as it smashed into the side.  
"You can't hit me" You sighed as you now stood in behind Bucky.  
"How did you move so fast" Bucky muttered.  
"I'm not human" You muttered as the front of Buckys gun fell to the floor.  
"So you going to show me to a room or not?, or I can leave but you promise me you won't hunt me down" You muttered.  
"No, you need help, please follow me" Steve said as he walked down the corridor, as you followed him.  
"You can have the spare room, sorry it's nothing great" Steve sighed as he opened a door and you walked in, you nodded and shut the door locking it.  
You walked over to the bathroom taking a shower, you walked out of the shower and looked in the mirror, you looked down to the black scar over your heart with black veins running from it.  
"The formula wasn't complete, your were a fool, using your own daughter as a test subject" You hissed as you threw on a top and walked over to your bed, curling up into a ball and going to sleep.


	2. The condition

"If you're going to sneak up on me you've got to do a better job" You glared at the figure half way across your room.  
"Shit" They muttered before dashing out.  
"What time even is it?" You yawned looking at your clock which read 10:57, you got out of bed and walked over to the cupboard, opening it expecting some form of clothing but all there was, was a stack of arrows. You slammed it shut and headed down to the kitchen where Clint, Steve and Bucky were sat.  
"Sleep well?" Steve sighed trying to break the stone cold atmosphere.  
"Slept alright, although I was rudely awaken by one of you" You glared around before locking eyes with Clint, who looked down to his coffee taking another drink.  
"Care to explain what the fuck you were planning to do with me when you came into my room, Clint" You glared at him as you walked over and stood in front of him, as he slowly looked up from his coffee smirking.  
"To be honest I forgot you were here, I just went to get some arrows" Clint smiled at you, you sighed and walked back to the counter.  
"What's with that mark" Bucky said out of the blue.  
"What mark?" You said back, shuffling your top up a bit.  
"I saw a black mark, now tell me what it is" Bucky snapped getting up, Steve slowly standing up in case Bucky did anything.  
"I don't see why I should tell you" You snapped.  
"If you're not going to tell him, can I?" Tony smirked as he walked in.  
"Stark, if she doesn't want to" Steve began but was quickly cut off by Tony.  
"Test subject 35, name (f/n) (l/n), experimented on with" Tony smirked, then froze as you stood in front of him, the papers now shredded in his hands.  
"That wasn't very nice of you, anyway I have a copy" Tony smiled as he pulled out his phone, and coughed as he began to read.  
"Experimented on with demon blood, straight from Niflheim, injected into the heart." Tony smiled, you glared at him scales starting to form around your hand.  
"Now, now, we would have found out sooner or later..." Tony muttered before being slammed against a near by wall.  
"Stark!" Steve cried as he ran over to Tony, then froze as Bucky pinned you to the floor.  
"Get off of me!" You snapped at Bucky as he held you by the shoulders.  
"Bucky, let her go!" Clint snapped running over and placing a hand on Buckys shoulder.  
"Quite a punch you have there" Tony laughed as he stood up, and nodded at Steve who walked over to Bucky.  
"Bucky it's ok" Steve muttered to Bucky, who let go of you and stood up.  
"Here" Clint sighed as he held up his hand, you grabbed it as you stood up, and gave him a small smirk.  
"Ok, so why did you let people experiment on you?" Steve asked, as everyone else mentally face palmed at such a direct question.  
"I could ask the same thing to you" You glared back.  
"That was to help my country, but why would you want to have demon blood in you?" Steve sighed looking at you as you sat on the kitchen counter.  
"Because....Stark you know who the scientist was don't you" You sighed as you looked over to Stark who nodded.  
"Looks like we both have bad fathers" Tony laughed slightly before you sighed.  
"Wait, your father did this to you?" Clint muttered as he looked at you.  
"I asked him to do it to me....I didn't want anymore people to die, or be in pain....and anyway I was different from the rest" You sighed then looked at everyone who was stood in shock.  
"So how were you different?" Steve asked breaking the mood.  
"My mother was a demon...that's how he got my mothers blood, by killing her" You muttered feeling a tear roll down your cheek.  
"It's ok" Clint muttered as he placed his arm around your shoulders.  
"It's not though" You hissed as you shrugged his arm off your shoulder, and jumped over the sofa and sat on it.  
"So, he wasn't really your father?" Tony said piecing it all together.  
"No, I don't know who my father was, but he was human, that's why the blood is attack my heart" You muttered as you placed a hand on your scar.  
"We will help you" Clint snapped as everyone looked at him.  
"And how will we do that?" Tony sighed.  
"By finding her father...I mean step-father....oh whatever, The scientist and get him to help" Clint smiled.  
"I killed him" You sighed holding your head in your hands, as Clint sighed, "It was either me or him".  
"Then...Banner he can help right?" Clint panicking looking at Tony who sighed.  
"I mean, we can try" Tony sighed.  
Clint walked around the front of the sofa and looking you in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, for all this...I just don't want to....to" You muttered then froze as Clint ruffled your hair.  
"Want to come watch me train?" Clint smiled, as you looked up at him.  
"Sure" You smiled slightly as you got up and followed him into the lift.  
"Thanks, for trying to help" You sighed as the doors shut.  
"No problem" Clint smiled, sounding proud.

"Follow me" Clint smiled as he walked down the corridor, you followed and walked into the training room, where equipment was stack on the shelf.  
"My bow" Clint smiled as he opened a locker and took it out, throwing a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.  
You walked over to the target range and sat on the side watching him fire off arrows, the other avengers came in and began training it began to get even nosier when Steve and Bucky began to brawl.  
"Damn it" You heard Bucky hiss, then a small laugh from Steve.  
"How long do they fight for?" You asked Clint as he let go off an arrow.  
"Oh sometimes hours, until they finally have a winner or a tie" Clint yawned as he set is bow down and walked over to you.  
"So, what can you do?" Clint smiled, "If you're part of the team you got to have a skill" He smirked, "Take a pick of your weapons".  
"I don't need weapons" You smirked as walked past Clint and to a punch bag.  
"Please go ahead" He smirked as he watched you take a stance.  
You took a deep breath in before your arms had scales running up them, you quickly cut the bag in half.  
"Well then" Clint coughed, "I'm not cleaning that up"  
"Do you think you could beat Steve in a fight?" Clint smiled.  
"Erm, I'm not sure but probably" You smiled.  
"Cocky much" Clint laughed.  
"Oh shut up" You sighed as you walked past and too the ring.  
"You ok?" Steve smiled slightly panting as they both stopped fighting.  
"Me and you, let's go" You smiled.  
"Did she hit her head or something?" Tony sighed walking in.  
"What are you doing here Stark?" Clint glared.  
"Getting some data on our new recruit here" Tony smiled back as Clint sighed.  
"I will go easy on you" Steve smiled, as Bucky jumped out of the ring.  
You took a stance as Steve smiled at you.  
"Don't use the scales" You repeated over in your head.  
"Ready?" Steve smiled, as Tony got ready to take a video.  
"Let's do this" You smiled, as he began to attack you quickly dodge all of them.  
"You're good," Steve smiled as he swung his leg around, you quickly jumped over it.  
"Now" You muttered as you grabbed hold of Steves arm flinging him over you he landed on his back with a thud, which echoed around the room.  
"That counts to my score" Bucky smirked.  
"Looks like you really can't hit a girl Steve" You sighed, panting slightly.  
Bucky jumped into the ring helping Steve, then they both took a stance.  
"I don't feel like this is fair Bucky" Steve sighed.  
"What's one more to take down" You glared as you looked at them.  
They both ran in to attack you, you quickly ducked under their attack, suddenly a foot smashed into your back sending you skidding across the ring, you lent your head back against the rope before staggering back up and looking at Bucky who was smiling.  
"That the best you got?" You smirked rolling your shoulders.  
"Lets go Stevie" Bucky muttered.  
"Stevie" You smirked laughing to much, as Steve landed a hit on your stomach, causing you to jump back.  
"Fuck" You panted as you touched your stomach.  
"Bit harsh Steve" Bucky sighed, causing Steve to gush out millions of apologises.  
"Let's get serious then" You smirked as you clicked your knuckles and Bucky and Steve both froze.  
You placed one hand in front of you gripping it into a tight fist, you took in a deep breath, "Diablo, release" You muttered opening your eyes to show blackened out eyes, a red cats eye replacing your (e/c) eyes.  
"Let's go" You smiled as Bucky smirked as Steve just stared at you.  
The moved to attack you, you quickly appeared behind Steve smashing your foot into his back, sending him flying to the side.  
"Steve!" Bucky cried, you quickly appeared in front of Bucky smirking as your fist collided with his jaw, sending him flying upwards landing with a thud in the ring.  
"All you got?" You smirked as you shook your hand.  
"You two ok?, I've got enough data" Tony shouted as he lowered his phone.  
"You good Bucky?" Steve smiled slightly as he staggered to his feet.  
"Since when can girls hit that hard" Bucky muttered as he held his jaw.  
"Banish" You muttered as your eyes returned to normal, "Shit" You muttered as you fell onto your knees.  
"(f/n)!" Clint shouted as he ran to your side.  
"I'm fine" You muttered as you held your head, before standing up.  
"Let's get you to the lab" Clint smiled as you walked out the gym, and into the kitchen  
"Change of plan, sorry Barton but we have a mission" Steve sighed as an alarm went off.  
"Stay here (f/n)" Clint smiled as the avengers ran out of the building leaving you stood in the kitchen.

"What's that thing called?" You muttered as you looked at the ceiling.  
"Are you talking about me miss?" A voice said.  
"Yes, could you take me to the lab please" You sighed as you walked into the lift.  
"You do not have clearance for that level yet" The AI answered.  
"Then make me have clearance" You snapped as the lift doors shut and began to move.  
"Thanks" You muttered as the lift opened and you stepped out into the lab, you looked to see if anyone was there before you walked over to a screen.  
"See what Stark has on me" You muttered as you pulled up the folder and began to read about the information.  
You began to look various things up, learning more about your condition and how to treat it before you knew it hours had passed and it was getting dark outside.  
"So, this condition" You muttered as you closed the information, "Is untreatable, it can't be stopped".  
"Miss the team seemed to have arrived" Jarvis said, but you ignored him.  
"The more I use it, the worse it become" You muttered pulling your top outwards to see the black had spread to around your collar bones.  
"Tony said you would be in here" Clint sighed as he walked in, and you quickly shut the information on screen.  
"What was that about?" Clint muttered noticing your sad aura.  
"Nothing" You smiled shaking your head.  
"Something's wrong, what is it?" Clint sighed as he walked towards you.  
"Nothing really!" You insisted jumping away from the screen.  
"Doing some research are we?" Tony smirked as your screen appeared in front of him, "Well, looks like there is no cure but you already knew that didn't you" Tony sighed.  
"Stark, stop messing around you can find a cure" Clint sighed as he turned to Stark.  
"Clint, there's not a lot of facts saying that there is a cure for this" Tony sighed looking at Clint who had his fist clenched in rage.  
"Look it's fine," You smiled, feeling your eyes well-up.  
"It's not alright!" Clint snapped as he turned to you, slowly lowering his voice as he saw your state.  
"Sorry for bothering you" You muttered as you ran past.  
"You're not leaving!" Clint cried as he grabbed your wrist.  
"Sorry Clint" You sighed as you vanished out of his grip appearing in the lift as the door shuts.  
"(f/n)!" Clint snapped as he ran towards the lift and started banging on the doors.  
"Top floor Jarvis" You sighed as the lift went up.  
"What now...." You muttered as the door opened as you took the last few steps up to the roof.  
You looked behind you as you heard foot steps, you quickly ran to the side of the building and looked down.  
"Don't do this (F/n)" Clint panted as looked at you.  
"I should have never come here" You shouted back, "All I do this hurt people, I tried to stop my father from hurting people, but here I am causing others pain!".  
"You're not causing any one any pain!" Clint shouted back as he took a step towards you.  
"But you're suffering" You sighed looking at Clint who was slowly taking steps towards you.  
"Sorry Clint" You muttered as you leant back, as you began to fall.   
"(f/n) Don't!" Clint screamed as he ran trying to grab your hand as your fingers slipped through his hands.  
Wings grew from your back as you spun around and flew off down the streets, and away from the city.  
"I'm such an idiot, nothing can cure me, who would want to help a demon" You muttered as you landed on a cliff side with a thud, you wrapped your wings around your sides creating a cocoon. You felt yourself slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, sorry I haven't updated for a while got one more week of exams then I will be updating more regularly.  
> I don't own any of these characters


	3. Back to the lab

"Erugh it's freezing" You muttered shivering noticing your wings had vanished, you stood up as rain drenched your whole body, you looked down to your chest the blackness had spread to your stomach.  
"Damn it" You sighed as you looked at the sky the water running down your face, you brushed the water out of your eyes, and began to walk back into the woods until you saw a small light.  
"Shelter?" You muttered as you began to break into a run, and saw a bike parked with the head light on.  
"You're such a pain" Bucky sighed as he stood behind you.  
Before you could react Bucky held you by the collar of your shirt.  
"Let go of me Bucky!" You snapped kicking your legs back into Bucky.  
"Not going to work" He smirked as you heard someone else run over.  
"Sorry" You sighed as you slammed your heel up into his privates.  
"Mother.. fucker" Bucky hissed as he let go, you quickly ran to the side, snapping branches out of your way.  
"Why did I run towards the light" You sighed as you kept running.  
"What the, who the fuc...k a.re...yo...u" You muttered slowly falling to the ground as a gas mask was placed over your face.  
"Test subject 35 capture" You heard a voice muttered.  
"Let's take her back to her father" A voice said back.

"What is this place?" You muttered as you woke up chained to a wall, you looked around seeing human bodies floating in some kind of liquid, you felt your whole body beginning to shake.  
"Long time no see" A voice smirked as you heard the click of heels walking towards you.  
"Fuck off you bitch" You spat as a black haired woman walked into the light, she wore a tight suit dress, carrying a clip board and a gun strapped to her leg.  
"Now, now" She sighed as she walked up to you pressing a pen on your heart causing you to wince.  
"That's no way to talk to your mother" She sighed as he walked away and sat on the chair.  
"You're not my mother!, my mother is dead, your just another heartless bitch my step-father married for money!" You snapped.  
"You have no manners" She sighed, "Also you're calling me a heartless bitch, you killed your own father".  
"Step-father" You hissed, you tried to draw some form of power but you were met with a strike of electricity, you let out a small scream as the woman smiled at you.  
"What do you want" You panted as you watched her write something down on the clip board.  
"Oh darling, I just want your blood, you see all these people" She smiled as she stood up throwing her arms wide. "They need your blood to live".  
"You made them like that" You sighed as she walked towards you.  
"That's enough from you missy" She smiled as she placed tape over your mouth.  
"Y.u...fc..in..g..bi..tc..h" You muffled out as she walked away and two men in lab coats walked towards you.  
"Stay away.....stay away" You muttered as you flailed your legs towards them.  
"Shock her" One man said, as a bolt of electric went through your body, you let out a scream as you watched a doctor pull out a needle.  
"Diablo release" You cried out, your eyes turning black.  
"Let's see what this disease can do" You glared at one of the men, the man quickly turned jabbing the other man in the neck with the needle as he collapsed onto the floor. You ordered the man to free you, you fell to the floor landing with a thud, you quickly released the man from the trance, locking him into the equipment. You walked over to the man on the floor taking his gun.  
"What the..." He muttered as you ripped the tape from your mouth and glared at him as you held up a switch.  
"No...please" He begged crying.  
You smiled as you lingered your finger over the button as the man yelled out for help before you moved your finger away.  
"Thank you, thank you" The man repeated over and over again.  
"What are you thanking me for?" You smirked as you lifted the leg of the chair placing the button underneath.  
"Karma's a bitch isn't it" You smiled as you left the chair leg resting on the button and walking out as the man began to scream.  
"I heard a scream from down there" You heard someone say, as you jumped into the near by vent and began to crawl around until you were over a office, you looked through the vent cover and saw your "mother" sat on the chair with classical music playing out the speakers.  
"Charlotte" Someone knocked on the door as they walked in.  
"What seems to be the problem!?" She snapped, "And do not address me by my first name!"  
"Sorry Miss Dixon!" He answered back, "But it seems (f/n) has escaped, the two guards where killed, we presume that she is armed".  
"She got out!" Charlotte snapped standing up.  
"Yes sorry" He answered back.  
"Put the whole place on lock down!" Charlotte ordered as the man ran out, Charlotte sighed as went to lock her door.  
You smirked as you opened the vent and sat in her chair before she turned around.  
"Nice office you got here although it's missing something" You yawned as you held your gun.  
"Gua...." Charlotte screamed as you shot her straight through her neck.  
"That's it!" You smiled standing it, "It was missing some red".  
Suddenly banging came from the door, you looked up at the vent and jumped back in, and began to crawl along it, before an alarm started to boom around the place.  
"There's no way they would have found her body yet" You muttered as you quickly froze as a blast went off underneath you, melting the vent you slowly looked down to see Ironman fighting off robots and guards.  
"What?" You muttered as you watched.  
"Stark, I'm going to go find (f/n)!" Clint called as you watched him run off, as Tony cleared a path for him.  
"Shit" You muttered as you tried to jumped down but the metal was too hot.  
"Fine, I will make my own path!" You snapped as you slammed your fist down onto the metal and fell through, landing on a robot and looking at Tony.  
"So....you good?" Tony said trying not to laugh as his mask unclipped.  
"Been better, where's Clint?" You question, as Tony gestured to his right, you quickly stood up and ran down the corridor.  
"Clint!" You cried as you ran down the corridor shooting guard in the head.  
"(f/n)!" Clint called back, you skidded around the corner and froze as Clint was stabbed in the neck with a needle.  
"Bitch" You muttered as you quickly appeared behind the man snapping his neck quickly, smacking the needles out of Clint.  
"Remind me not to annoy you" Clint smiled.  
You ignored his comment and picked up the needle looking at the blue liquid.  
"It's a tranquilizer, go find somewhere safe to lye down...." You sighed as Clint was in a heap on the floor.  
"There's no way in hell I can lift you, and I'm not releasing it" You glared at Clint who began to snore.  
"Oh yeah attract guards why don't you" You sighed as you shot guards who came down the corridor.  
"Fuck sake wake up" You muttered as you crouched down next to Clint poking his face.  
"Pst Clint" You muttered as you pulled him cheek, and let go waiting for a response.  
"Stark!?" You called down the corridor, suddenly a guard came charging towards you.  
"Shit" You muttered as your tried to fire your gun but it ran out off bullet, you looked down to Clint grabbing an arrow from his quiver and slamming it into the mans head.  
"Woah what the hell!" You yelped as you jumped back as ice came out from his head.  
"Don't touch my stuff" Clint muttered.  
"Oh awake now are we" You glared as you walked over, "What the hell was that?"  
"It was an Ice arrow impressed?" Clint smirked as he slowly sat up.  
"I guess....anyway the fluid will still be in your blood so your body won't move at the same speed and you will still be sleepy" You said to him as smirked back before laying on the floor again.  
"Now that you mention it" Clint yawned.  
"Don't!" You snapped as Clint passed out again.  
"You little shit!" You snapped as you grabbed him by the collar as began to drag him down the corridor.  
"(f/n)!" Steve shouted then froze as he saw you dragging Clint.  
"He's just been tranquilized, take care of him will ya" You sighed as you dropped him on the floor and walked past Steve and to Bucky who looked down at you.  
"What?" Bucky asked.  
"Gun please" You smiled to Bucky who just glared at you.  
"Why should I give you one?" He glared at you.  
"For god sake" You sighed as you ripped the gun off his thigh jumping back before he could react.  
"Thanks" You smiled waving as you ran away, hearing Bucky close behind you.  
"Where are you" You muttered as you opened a door and dived in locking it behind you, You sighed as Bucky banged on the door, you slowly walked forward before looking down at your old bed, you brushed your hand over a cabinet before noticing a key on the floor, you smiled picking it up and pulling out a small box from under your bed you unlocked it and dropped the box quickly.  
"What....when...." You muttered as you looked down to see the box full of needles with a small note inside.  
"You ran, so we chased, you killed, so we will get revenge!".  
You quickly ran over to the door, trying to unlock it but it wouldn't move.  
"Bucky, Bucky!" You screamed as you looked over to the window and ran towards it, you smashed the glass out of it and began chocking on the poison gas that filled your room, you held your breath as you crawled through the window and into the next room, you stumbled over to the door, your vision going.  
"I refuse to...I refuse to use it" You choked as you placed your hand on the door unlocking it, and stepping out of the room, before falling to your knees gasping for air.  
"So glad you could join us" A voice spoke.  
"Who...?" You muttered holding your head, staggering to your feet wobbling around the place before grabbing onto a table.  
"It seems that you have fallen for my little trap" The voice said.  
"What...trap" You said slowly looking around before it clicked, as you saw a human test tube at the end.  
"Meet your new friend" The voice spoke as the test tube began to drain the liquid.  
"No....it can't be" You muttered.  
"Meet experiment 66" The voice muttered before it trailed out into static.  
"Are you...my mother?" The boy muttered as he stood up.  
"Don't let it control you!" You snapped as you ran over to him, holding him by the shoulders.  
"But it's so warm, my body it...feels weird" He muttered as you dropped your hands by your side as you watched his eyes slowly turning black.  
"Fuck!" You snapped as you were sent flying against a wall, coughing up blood, before you could even stand he held you by the collar.  
Your whole body shook in fear as you saw a man with black demon wings growing from his back his whole body drenched in scales, his teeth were perfect fangs, his eyes showing only lust for violence.  
"Control...it" You panted out as you were thrown against another wall, you let out a scream as you felt your am smash into the concrete.  
"I can't...I give up" You muttered as he ran towards you.  
"Diablo take over " You muttered, he quickly jumped back as a circle of fire formed around your feet, a flash of light came, your body now had (f/c) wings growing out the back, straight black horns grew from your forehead, you eyes now black and red.  
He charged at you once more, you placed your hand on his head stopping him in his tracks, he began thrashing at you as you held him away from you with one hand.  
"Snap out of it!" You yelled as you flung him against a wall, you flew over to him grabbing him around the neck and flying through the walls.  
You looked to your right and saw the avengers standing there, the boy must have caught on, he quickly stood up and began to charge towards Clint.  
"Bitch" You muttered as you ran after him, side kicking him away from Clint.  
"Back off!" You yelled as you suddenly pinned the boy to the floor, you began to punch his face until you noticed the boys eyes turning back to a normal colour.  
"Stop...." The boy panted out.  
"I really wish...I could" You laughed manically as you pressed a claw on the centre of his head.  
"(f/n)!" Clint snapped, snapping you out of the trance.  
"Clint...?" You muttered before the boy smashed his fist into his face, sending you flying off him and skidding on the floor to a stop.  
"You know" You glared as you clicked your jaw back into place, "You're one annoying fuck!" You snapped, as you began to brawl with him as the Avengers watched.  
"We have to help!" Clint shouted as he drew his bow.  
"And how will we do that Katniss" Tony smirked over to Clint who shot a glare his way.  
"What are demons weak too?" Clint sighed as he aimed his bow at the boy.  
"What about poison?" Steve added in.  
"Brother Steve demons love poison" Thor boomed as he walked in, a pile of bodies behind him.  
Clint quickly looked over to a vent and shot it open as the gas filled the room.  
"And that helps how?" Bucky muttered confused as they all turned around and saw you inhaling the poison.  
You licked your lips and smiled at the boy you gulped, "That was a good meal, thanks Katniss" You smirked.  
"Really? come on" Clint sighed as he clipped his bow to his back.  
"It's about time we finished this 66 " You smirked as you began walking towards him, (f/c) aura coming from your hands.  
"You're dead!" The boy smirked as he dashed towards you.  
"I am dead" You smirked as you stepped to the side as the boy leaped for you, "Care to join me" You muttered as you grabbed his wings ripping them from his back, he fell to the floor screaming.  
"Why are you letting him suffer!" Clint shouted as he started to walk towards you, you quickly looked over at him glaring at him slightly growling as he took a step back.  
"You said you wanted to stop people from being in pain!" Clint yelled as you looked down at the body.  
"But look what you're doing!" Clint yelled, you slowly stood up looking down at the boy and placing your foot on his head.  
"|Do it (f/n), help him!" Clint finally yelled as you slammed your foot down onto his head.  
"Rest in peace" Clint muttered, then began to walked towards you.  
"You want to die too?" You smirked as you turned around looking at Clint.  
"Stand down (f/n)!" Steve shouted as he ran towards Clint and dived in front of him blocking your fist, sending them both flying towards the group.  
"Lady (f/n)!, do not hurt your friends!" Thor boomed as he charged towards you.  
"Friends?" You smirked as you blocked Thors fist in your hand and slowly crushed it, you were hit in the face with Steves shield causing you to let go.  
"Times running out for you" You smirked.  
"I don't see how, you're out numbered!" Tony shouted.  
"Doesn't the air seem...off?" You smirked, as Clint fell to his knees and began choking.  
"The poison! get out of here, I can deal with her" Tony shouted as Steve helped Clint out the room.  
"I'm not normally this hungry" You smirked as you took another deep breath in.  
"(f/n)...don't...this..is.n't...you, this isn't..the...girl..I...love" Clint muttered as Steve led him of the room.  
"Shit..what?" You muttered as you held your head, you choked as Tony hit you with an energy blast sending you flying against the wall.  
"Release....please...release!" You yelled as your form began to vanish, Tony flew over scooping you up in his arms, as he carried you out of the base, and into the jet.  
"The toxins in her blood, she....she won't make it" You heard a voice mumble, shortly after you heard a loud slapping noise.  
"She will you idiot now help her!" Someone else yelled.  
"Clint....." You muttered smirking slightly "Thank you...." you murmured as you closed your eyes and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)), might be doing some one shots later on cause I don't have that much time anymore but I will continue this don't worry <3

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters and I will try and update regularly, enjoy


End file.
